Domingo
by Srta Potter
Summary: Após a derrota de Voldemort todos estão mais do que felizes. Harry sai com seus amigos e sem querer encontra Draco, que disputa sua atenção com Ginny. Quem vai ganhar a atenção do moreno?


**Apesar de insistirem que Draco Malfoy e cia. são meus, eu insisto: todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling!**

**Esta fanfic é dedicada a drarrylover . br, a minha querida beta que eu nunca deixo betar minhas fics! Ela deu o plot e eu desenvolvi a fic, a doida ouviu uma música do Babado Novo e teve a idéia. Como eu quis salvar a reputação de Harry e Draco salvei a fic colocando músicas legais para os dois! Hahaha! (brincadeirinha Camis!). Espero que esta doida goste da fanfic.**

**Eu aproveito esta fic para homenagear a minha amiga e irmã Amy Lupin. Se não fosse por ela eu jamais teria inspiração para escrever!**

**Domingo**

Entra as melhores coisas do mundo, sem dúvida está a felicidade! Ah com certeza isso é _muito_ óbvio, mas especialmente para Harry isso deveria ser sim destacado. O Menino-de-Ouro-de-Dumbledore tinha uma história muito triste. Desde o útero da sua mãe até a derrota do Lorde Voldemort, Harry tinha muitas histórias tristes para contar. Entretanto agora que tudo tinha chegado finalmente ao fim ele poderia comemorar a sua felicidade como nenhuma outra pessoa na face desta Terra, principalmente levando-se em conta que, todos os entes queridos que ele perdeu para a guerra ou para algo relacionado a ela, estavam de volta, ao seu lado. Isso não tinha preço. Isso para Harry era a felicidade pura e ele não merecia menos que isso, nem poderia ter um final diferente disso devido a tudo o que ele passou. Pois bem! O sorriso era constante em seu rosto, como se tivesse sido pintado nele. Isso poderia ser insuportável para seus inimigos, mas agora ele poderia afirmar, com razão, que ele não tinha mais inimigos.

Deitado em sua cama, em seu quarto, em sua nova casa, Harry sentia levemente a noite chegando. O dia havia sido ensolarado, quente, agradável para ele e agora a noite chegava, quente e agradável do mesmo jeito. Conseguia ver as estrelas brilhando no céu e a lua cheia, enorme, exatamente na sua janela. Sorriu. De novo. Tudo parecia tão perfeito, tão maravilhosamente maravilhoso que ele não agüentava em si de tanta felicidade! Estava exultante pelo simples fato de viver. Nossa! Nunca fora assim. Levantou da cama animado e deu uma olhada no espelho. Sua imagem estava mais do que nunca igual de seu pai. Ah, quanto orgulho! E agora poderia olhar o pai nos olhos, sorrir (mais) e conversar com ele, recuperar todo o tempo em que estiveram separados pelas dimensões. Respirou fundo. Seus ombros relaxaram. Era sábado e a noite estava bela demais para ficar em casa no quarto. Desceu as escadas correndo e encontrou sua mãe na cozinha, preparando algum tipo de doce. Já ia tecer um comentário, mas não o fez. Parou na entrada da cozinha porque agora via que seu pai estava se aproximando de sua mãe.

- Querida... Esse cheiro está ótimo... Muito bom... – dizia James enquanto a abraçava por trás. Tinha um sorrisinho muito do safado no rosto. Lily afastou os cabelos do pescoço e James começou a beijá-la ali. – Meu bem, isso está _muito_ bom... – ronronou o ex-grifinório no ouvido de sua esposa e ela sorriu.

- Vai ficar melhor ainda... – ela respondeu a ele com doçura, com outro sorriso suspeito no rosto.

- Ah sem dúvida alguma, eu tenho certeza... - dizia James beijando o pescoço dela, até lhe dar uma mordida.

- James! – ela reclamou falsamente. – Estou falando a respeito do doce!

- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei... – disse ele apertando-a.

Lily largou a colher de pau dentro da panela e se virou para James, passando os braços pelo seu pescoço. O marido encontrou olhos verdes imensos dentro dos dele.

- O que está acontecendo hein?... – ela perguntou jovial.

- Como assim, o que está acontecendo?... – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Ora, você está impossível hoje! – exclamou rindo.

- _Hoje_? Como assim, hoje? – ele perguntou sorrindo e então lhe deu um beijo.

Lily correspondeu ao beijo na hora. Abraçou o marido com força enquanto o beijava. De repente se sentiu com 16 anos de novo e aquilo foi ótimo. Harry assistia a tudo de camarote. Ele cruzou os braços enquanto sorria, se apoiando na parede. Não conseguiria interromper a cena dos pais. Era ótimo poder vê-los assim, tão felizes. Entretanto a cena não durou muito mais porque Lily abriu os olhos e viu o filho com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Mais do que depressa ela afastou James de si.

- Mas o que foi meu amo... – então James viu Harry. – Harry! – ele exclamou.

- Oi pai! – ele disse sorridente. – Está tudo bem, não mora mais nenhuma criança em casa.

Os pais de Harry ficaram visivelmente sem graça. Lily tratou de voltar ao fogão e mexer o doce – manjar de coco – antes que queimasse. James sentou-se a mesa cruzando as mãos, de cabeça baixa.

- Ora, vamos lá! – disse Harry entrando na cozinha – Está tudo bem! – disse o garoto animado.

- Ah filho, pra nós esta situação é atípica... – explicou arrumando os óculos no rosto.

- Está tudo bem, esqueça! – disse Harry.

Aproximou-se da mãe e a abraçou, dando-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto.

- Harry! – disse ela, divertindo-se.

Ele se encostou na pia e pegou uma maçã. Enquanto a devorava começou a falar.

- Eu vou dar uma saída hoje, tudo bem para vocês? – perguntou erguendo o cenho repetidas vezes.

James limpou a garganta e disse, virando-se para ver o filho, enquanto apoiava a cabeça numa das mãos.

- Tudo ótimo, filho! – disse num sorriso, já tecendo planos para a madrugada com Lily.

- Para onde você vai filho? – perguntou a mãe, enquanto mexia o manjar.

- Ah, eu vou dar uma passada na casa de Ron e vamos ver um lugar para ir.

- Eu gostaria de saber exatamente para onde você vai, Harry.

- Mas é que eu realmente não sei, mamãe... – explicou se virando para ela. – Eu posso avisar assim que eu e Ron pensarmos em algo?

- Ah Harry...

- Vamos lá, mãe... Eu prometo que aviso! Não faremos nada demais...

- Tudo bem. – disse ela convencida. – Mas prometa-me que irá me avisar assim que chegar! Senão serei obrigada a ir com seu pai atrás de você.

- Não se preocupe mãe! Eu aviso sim.

Harry deu um beijo estalado na mãe e outro no pai. O pai o acompanhou até a sala.

- Juízo meu filho! – ele disse alto, para Lily ouvir. Da cozinha ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, satisfeita. – Mas não deixe de se divertir! – disse o pai sussurrando para Harry e o garoto riu.

Harry usou o pó de flu e em segundos apareceu na lareira da casa dos Weasley. Surpreendeu a família reunida na sala, assistindo a um programa engraçado sobre elfos. Entretanto Rony quando o viu pareceu ter visto sua salvação.

- Harry! – ele exclamou.

Ele logo se levantou e cumprimentou o amigo calorosamente. Em seguida foi a vez de Molly abraçá-lo fortemente, lhe causando dores.

- Olá senhora Weasley! Boa noite senhor Weasley. – disse Harry dando-lhe a mão.

- Boa noite Harry! – disse Arthur animado, como era de costume.

- Desculpe aparecer sem avisar, mas queria chamar Rony para uma saída. – explicou-se.

- Não tem problema! Você é mais do que bem vindo sempre, Harry. – explicou Molly. – Mas para onde pretendem ir?

- Vamos a Hogsmead! – disse Rony. – Vamos tomar cerveja amanteigada. Faz tempo que não vamos lá e será bom para relembrar a época do colégio.

- Certo, vamos até lá então. – concordou Harry.

- Vamos chamar Hermione? – comentou Rony como se não quisesse nada.

- Ora... Está bem. – disse Harry com um sorrisinho.

- Nesta caso levem Ginny. – sugeriu Molly, empurrando a filha para Harry – Chame sua irmã, Ronald. Ela está no quarto. – disse a mãe olhando a TV. Por chamá-lo de Ronald o mesmo havia entendido que não era uma sugestão, mas uma ordem. Rony pareceu não gostar muito, mas queria sair.

- Está bem... – disse Ron e Harry achou aquilo engraçado.

Enquanto Rony foi chamar Ginny, Harry pegou o celular e ligou para Hermione.

- Oi Mione, tudo bem? – começou ele, andando pela sala, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Eu, Rony e Ginny vamos para Hogsmead, está afim?

A castanha apertou o celular entre o ombro e o rosto para responder. Estava guardando um livro na prateleira de sua imensa biblioteca pessoal.

- Sem problemas, Harry. Só que eu preciso me arrumar, posso encontrá-los lá daqui uma hora e meia?

- Tudo bem, estaremos te esperando! – afirmou Harry e desligou.

- Sente-se, Harry. – disse Arthur.

- Ah ok, obrigado! – disse e se sentou.

- Foi uma maravilha o mundo bruxo adotar certos costumes trouxas, não acha? - perguntou Arthur divertindo-se com o controle remoto. Hora apertava a tecla SAP, hora não. Isso quando não zapeava a TV, vendo todos os canais da TV a cabo.

- Ah sim, com certeza! – riu Harry.

- Arthur, volte no programa dos elfos! – ralhou Molly.

- Desculpe, querida... – disse o marido, voltando no canal.

Depois de quase meia hora os dois irmãos desciam as escadas. Rony revirou os olhos quando desceu o último degrau. Mulheres demoravam demais para se arrumar, ele não entendia aquilo. Fora praticamente um milagre que Ginny conseguisse se arrumar em meia hora: o fato é que ela havia acabado de sair do banho e só este ritual levava pelo menos uma hora. Ela descia atrás dele, os cabelos ruivos e compridos estavam soltos. Usava um vestido rosa tomara que caia. Não era tão curto, batia quase nos joelhos. Ela sorriu quando viu Harry.

- Boa noite, Harry. – disse chegando perto dele, que se levantou para lhe dar um beijo.

- Boa noite, Ginny. – disse ele, e pareceu um pouco sem graça com a beleza dela.

Rony bufou, fazendo com que suas duas bochechas ficassem imensas e suas sardas ficassem ainda mais evidentes. Molly olhou atravessado para ele e ele logo se recompôs.

- Bom, acho que é isso, vamos pessoal? – disse Harry.

Os três jovens se despediram de Arthur e Molly, mas não antes de ouvirem um sermão de como deveriam se portar, o que deveriam ou não fazer, quando fazer, por que fazer e que horas voltar. Os três ouviam a tudo pacientemente e então se dirigiram a Hogsmead. Harry informou a Rony que já havia avisado a Hermione e que dali a uma hora ela estaria com eles. Aquilo o animou, mas não deixou que o amigo e a irmã percebessem. Não demorou para que chegassem no referido local. Assim que entraram pegaram uma mesa para quatro e já pediram a bebida. Rony estava diferente. Ele usava calças jeans claras e uma camiseta branca, um pouco justa. Já Harry usava uma camiseta verde, exatamente da cor dos seus olhos, e uma calça preta. Os dois meninos estavam de tênis all star preto.

- Nossa Harry, hoje você está com as cores da Sonserina. – observou Rony.

- E desde quando isso é um problema? – perguntou Harry animado.

Realmente _agora_ aquilo não era um problema. Felizmente não era mais um problema. Ele até mesmo sentia orgulho da Sonserina, por causa de Severus Snape. Ele sorriu com a lembrança. Como estaria Snape naquele momento? Com certeza deveria estar feliz, ele era professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, o cargo que sempre sonhou e que agora poderia ocupar sem problema algum: não havia mais nenhuma maldição e não havia mais nenhum tipo de preconceito contra ele. Não que ele não continuasse rabugento, mas agora ele obtinha o respeito dos alunos pela sua história heróica. Não demorou para que a primeira hora passasse e então os três viram Hermione entrar na taverna. Ela tinha os cabelos soltos e usava uma regata branca e uma calça clara, junto de uma sandália baixa e transparente, discreta. Harry a achou muito bonita e Rony quase caiu da cadeira.

- Olá! – disse ela aos três, animada. Beijou Ginny e Harry e depois Rony, que perdeu totalmente o ar, ficando vermelho como um tomate. Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

- Vocês dois combinaram a roupa? – perguntou Ginny, alfinetando. – Parecem pares de vasos! – completou apontando de Rony para Hermione.

A castanha não havia reparado que usava as mesmas cores que Rony.

- Acho que só foi uma coincidência, Ginny. – comentou reparando no vestido rosa dela. Particularmente achou muito sem graça, mas não comentou nada. – Harry você está muito bem! – continuou, falando com o amigo. – Ficou bem em você esta camiseta.

- Obrigada, Mione. – respondeu e sorriu. – Você está ótima também.

Naquele momento Rony se amaldiçoou por não tê-la elogiado antes. Até quando ia agir como um garoto de 13 anos? Ele acabou bufando. Deveria tomar a iniciativa para outra coisa então. Ele se levantou da mesa:

- Vou ao balcão pedir mais uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada.

Os três amigos consentiram com a cabeça e passaram a contar as novidades dos últimos dias. Era período de férias para todos e agora eles deviam pensar em qual profissão seguir. Enquanto debatiam sobre isso, mais uma pessoa chegou ao local. Não houve uma cabeça que não se virou enquanto ele passava. Ele usava uma regata preta cavada justíssima e calça preta que modelava seu corpo na medida certa. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos lisos e os músculos de seus braços ficaram evidentes. De costas era possível ver uma parte de uma tatuagem que com certeza era imensa. Uma cobra verde*. Ele sorriu quando notou algumas meninas que eram da Lufa-Lufa quase caindo da cadeira. Ele se sentou ao balcão e fez o seu pedido. Os olhos claros, azuis, quase cinzas, miraram o copo de cerveja amanteigada. Alguns fios loiros caíram sobre seus olhos e ele rapidamente os tirou de vista. Então ele viu Rony.

- E aí Weasley, como vai? – perguntou com sua típica voz arrastada. Mas ali não havia nenhum tipo de veneno, era apenas seu jeito de falar.

Rony ergueu o cenho. Ele reparou na pompa que Malfoy havia chego. Ele limpou a garganta e disse:

- Tudo bem e você? – perguntou olhando para a sua mesa, para ver se Hermione não era mais uma no local que quase morrera de enfarto ao ver o loiro entrar. Para seu alívio os três estavam entretidos na conversa. Ninguém o vira, ou pelo menos parecia.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu o ex-sonserino saboreando da cerveja.

Depois da derrota do Lorde Voldemort, não havia mais nenhum tipo de problema entre Draco Malfoy e os ex-grifinórios. As intrigas, brigas, competições, traições e derivados estavam esclarecidas e/ou perdoadas. Não que fossem os melhores amigos, mas conseguiam estar no mesmo ambiente normalmente, sem discussões ou mesmo lembranças desagradáveis sobre o passado. Parecia que o mundo inteiro havia renascido e todos eram bons e legais.

- Licença! – disse Rony dando um meio sorriso, enquanto se virava para levar quatro copos de cerveja amanteigada até a mesa, sem derrubar.

Draco Malfoy o acompanhou com o olhar. Então viu que Weasley estava junto dos amigos e da irmã, que com certeza não o haviam visto. Então ele colocou seus olhos sobre Harry. Seus lábios inconscientemente se comprimiram um no outro. Harry. Fazia tempo que não o via. Depois da guerra tudo ficara bem, mas eles não haviam tido contato. Não tiveram tempo para sentar e conversar e quem sabe, apenas quem sabe, ter uma amizade. O Menino-de-Ouro-de-Dumbledore parecia muito feliz e à vontade com a nova vida, mas ele, Draco Malfoy, ainda carregava algumas cicatrizes. Obviamente a posição de Harry na guerra era mais favorável, muito mais simples para ele se adaptar agora. Entretanto para ele, o vilão, era difícil. Não que as pessoas não entendessem tudo o que lhe aconteceu, mas ainda assim era diferente. Respirou fundo. Se não fosse por esta pequena divagação ele poderia até mesmo ter escutado uma trilha sonora ao fundo ao ver Harry ali, nas cores da Sonserina.

- Aqui está... – disse Rony colocando a cerveja na frente de cada um, se sentando logo depois.

- Obrigada, Rony – disseram as duas garotas e Harry brindou a ele, sorrindo e depois, bebeu.

_**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare**_

_(Olá querido, anjo do meu pesadelo)_

_**The shadow in the background of the morgue**_

_(Sombra no fundo do túmulo)_

_**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**_

_(A vítima que não é suspeita na escuridão do vale)_

_**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want**_

_(Nós podemos viver como Jack e Sally se você quiser)_

_**Where you can always find me**_

_(Onde sempre vai me achar)_

_**An**__**d we´ll have Halloween on Christmas**_

_(E nós vamos comemorar o Halloween no Natal)_

_**And in the night we´ll wish this never ends**_

_(E a noite nós vamos desejar que isso nunca acabe)_

_**We´ll wish this never ends…**_

_(Nós vamos desejar que isso nunca acabe…)_

Draco suspirou. Aquele sorriso. Aquele sorriso ele nunca vira assim, não daquela forma e nem com aqueles olhos. Quando Harry sorria com os amigos nos idos tempos de Hogwarts, Draco sempre se irritava. Ele não transparecia nenhum tipo de charme, ele o irritava, porque seu sorriso era patético. Ele vivia murmurando isso a si e vez ou outra a seus amigos, Crabbe e Goyle. O sorriso de Harry-Testa-Rachada-Potter era patético. Não entendia como as garotas no quarto ano estavam loucas por ele. Não mesmo. Mas agora... Agora que sua mente era livre, que ele era livre, ele conseguia ver uma beleza absurda naquele sorriso e naqueles olhos...

_**I miss you, I miss you**_

_(Eu sinto sua falta, sinto a sua falta)_

Sentiu que estava absolutamente nostálgico. Não evitou um suspiro e então mais lembranças. Agora se lembrava que no terceiro ano havia fingido estar machucado por um hipogrifo apenas para prejudicar Hagrid. Claro que aquilo tinha relação direta com Harry. Ele queria apenas provocá-lo. Na época ele tinha 13 anos e o único tipo de emoção que sabia causar nas pessoas que eram alvo de seu interesse era raiva. Se fosse naquele momento, com 18 anos, ele faria outra coisa para que Harry sentisse alguma emoção provocada por ele...

_**Where are you? And I´m so sorry**_

_(Onde você está? Eu sinto muito)_

_**I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight**_

_(Não consigo dormir, não posso sonhar esta noite)_

_**I need somebody and always**_

_(Eu preciso de alguém para sempre)_

_**The sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time**_

_(Essa escuridão estranha e doentia se arrasta me assombrando o tempo todo)_

_**And as I started I counted**_

_(E quando começou eu contei)_

_**The webs from all the spiders catching things and eating their insides**_

_(As teias de todas as aranhas pegando coisas e comendo suas entranhas)_

_**Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason**_

_(Do mesmo jeito é a indecisão de ligar para você e ouvir essa sua voz de traidor)_

_**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?**_

_(Você vai vir pra casa e vai parar esta dor hoje à noite?)_

_**Stop this pain tonight**_

_(Parar esta dor hoje à noite)_

As lembranças não abandonavam Draco. Elas não o machucavam como quando ele foi coagido no sexto ano, por ódio de Voldemort a seu pai e ele ficava na cama se revirando, pensando em como Harry deveria estar o odiando e como ele já havia iniciado aquele sexto ano machucando-o. No trem indo para Hogwarts ele havia acabado com o rosto do rapaz. Todo aquele ódio, toda aquela energia não se tratava de ódio. O que ele sentia precisava ser liberto de alguma forma, antes que ele fizesse uma besteira enorme e colocasse seu pescoço e os pescoços de seus pais em risco. A maior vontade que tinha era abraçar e beijar Harry, mas não podia fazer aquilo. Então ele teve que bater, ele teve que machucar o outro para aliviar todo seu desejo de amá-lo. E a noite o que lhe restava era culpa, era frio e abandono. O que lhe restava a noite era se debater e quando finalmente dormisse era ter pesadelos com Voldemort e qualquer coisa relacionada a ele. Pesadelos com a voz de Harry lhe dizendo que o odiava. Aquilo acabou com ele, mais do que as noites em claro consertando aquele maldito armário...

_**Don´t waste your time on me you´re already the voice inside my head**_

_(Não perca seu tempo comigo, você já é a voz dentro da minha cabeça)_

_**I miss you, miss you**_

_(Eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)_

_**Don´t waste your time on me you´re already the voice inside my head**_

_(Não perca seu tempo comigo, você já é a voz dentro da minha cabeça)_

_**I miss you, miss you**_

_(Eu sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta)_

E mesmo que tudo fosse diferente, Harry não precisaria fazer nada diretamente a ele para que ele se apaixonasse. O simples fato de Harry existir e ser quem era já era o suficiente. Já era suficiente o sorriso, os olhos, o corpo, a voz, os óculos, a pele, o coração, a alma... Tudo já bastava por si só. Ele não precisava fazer nada para que aquele coração que nunca havia amado ninguém a não ser a ele, o amasse. Entretanto ele sentia falta do ex-grifinório. Sentia falta do que nunca teve, do que precisava ter... E era exatamente por isso que ele vinha pensando e pensando em como se aproximar de Harry. Parece que o destino havia sido gentil com ele trazendo-o ao mesmo lugar que Harry, mas era complicado quando ele estava cercado dos amigos. Claro que ver Harry sozinho era praticamente impossível, então ele teria de dar um jeito de marcar um encontro com ele, não simplesmente encontrá-lo ao acaso. Mas como se aproximaria naquela noite? Ele já havia encontrado Weasley, se fosse bem vindo, o ruivo teria chamado ele para se juntar à mesa. Entretanto ele era um Weasley e isso dificultava o raciocínio e a educação. Havia coisas que nunca mudavam...

Draco respirou fundo. Tratou de tomar mais um gole de sua cerveja. Não poderia perder a chance de se juntar a Harry ali, agora. Se ele se mostrasse agradável para o ex-grifinório ali diante dos amigos dele, talvez fosse um meio interessante para se aproximar mais, fazer um convite onde apenas os dois sairiam e então ele poderia começar com suas investidas. Sim, era um plano simples de ser executado. Tudo daria certo, mas ele tinha que se movimentar o mais rápido possível.

Na mesa os quatro conversavam animadamente quando Harry, ao acaso, olhou em direção ao balcão. Somente então ele viu Malfoy e comentou com Rony:

- Você viu o Malfoy ali, Rony? – perguntou franzindo o cenho, tomando mais um gole da cerveja.

- Vi sim. – disse Rony dando de ombros, querendo cortar o assunto.

- E por que não chamou ele para ficar com a gente? Ele está sozinho, veja. – concluiu Harry.

Rony suspirou. Ele não havia chamado Malfoy de propósito, não queria que ninguém chamasse a atenção de Hermione, mas Harry parecia não entender. Ele não poderia fazer gestos ali porque seria evidente, então teve que se conformar. Mais do que depressa arrumou uma desculpa qualquer, enquanto Ginny e Hermione olhavam para o rapaz no balcão. As duas deram um risinho comprometedor e aquilo irritou loucamente a Rony. As duas não haviam ficado interessadas, apenas fizeram isso para provocar Rony e havia dado certo.

- Eu não sei Harry, achei que devesse perguntar a vocês antes, afinal estamos em quatro. Todos concordam em chamá-lo?

Foi a vez de Hermione responder:

- Eu acho que todos aqui não se importam de ter Malfoy à mesa, exceto você Rony.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou ele arregalando os olhos.

- Porque é verdade, oras! – disse Hermione e riu.

- Não é não, não tem nada a ver! – defendeu-se o outro.

- Ok, está bem! – disse Harry sorrindo. – Eu vou lá chamá-lo.

Harry levantou-se da mesa e Ginny o acompanhou com o olhar. Se para ela estava difícil encarar Harry junto com Hermione e Rony quanto mais com Malfoy ali. Estava perdendo a oportunidade de se aproximar dele. Tinha que fazer isso de alguma forma, não poderia deixar Malfoy influenciar nisso. Deveria mostrar todo seu charme. O máximo que poderia acontecer era ela ter dois apaixonados, e não um**.

Harry se aproximou do balcão. Draco não o havia visto, perdido que estava em seus pensamentos. Tudo o que ele viu foi um braço se encostando ao lado dele. Então seus olhos miraram o braço e foram subindo até encontrar o rosto do dono. Draco não acreditara. Que bom que ele conseguia ser mais do que dissimulado e não havia demonstrado ao outro a sua surpresa. Seu rosto estava normal, mas por dentro ele estava mais do que surpreso e agitado. Harry deu um sorriso para ele e ele quase desfaleceu.

- Olá Draco, tudo bem? – cumprimentou animado. O mesmo não esperava que Harry fosse chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Aquilo lhe pareceu um bom sinal e ele resolveu entrar na dele.

- Olá Harry, tudo bem e você? – disse com o melhor sorriso e conseguiu arrumar. Da mesa, os três olhavam para os dois.

- Tudo bem também. Rony disse que te viu, vim te chamar para se juntar a nós, na mesa. – convidou Harry simpático.

- Ah sim, tudo bem, sem problemas. – concordou Draco, mais do que feliz, mas sem demonstrar.

Os dois logo chegaram a mesa e os devidos cumprimentos foram trocados. Draco estava mais do que a vontade. Estava fazendo muito bem ao ego do rapaz o convite pessoal de Harry. Ginny o olhou de canto de olho e percebeu o quanto ele era exibido. Ela ergueu o cenho levemente e esse movimento não passou despercebido por Hermione, que apenas observava a todos, discretamente. Ainda era cedo para dar um pitaco, ela ia observar um pouco mais.

- E então, o que pretende cursar, Draco? – perguntou Harry pra incluir Draco no assunto.

Os presentes todos ergueram o cenho para a intimidade de Harry para com Draco. O ex-sonserino percebeu isso nos presentes e deu um leve sorriso irônico.

- Bom, _Harry_ – enfatizou de propósito – Eu pretendo ser auror.

Rony que levava o copo de cerveja amanteigada aos lábios engasgou. Hermione teve de bater com força em suas costas, para que ele parasse de engasgar. O garoto ficou vermelho feito um tomate, mas logo estava recuperando o ar. Os presentes olhavam para ele com uma cara de "MaisSinceroImpossível".

- Sinto muito... – murmurou ele erguendo os ombros. Os presentes acharam melhor ignorar o fato e continuar como se nada houvesse. A emenda poderia sair pior que o soneto.

- Que interessante, Draco. Harry quer fazer o mesmo. – comentou Hermione.

- Sim, eu imaginei que sim. – disse Draco olhando para o copo de cerveja, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

- Se bem que agora eu acredito que os problemas jamais serão como antes, mas mesmo assim é sempre bom se prevenir. – disse Harry.

- Não vejo você fazendo outra coisa que não seja isso, Harry. – disse Draco com sua melhor voz, olhando dentro dos olhos dele, sorrindo.

Todos na mesa ficaram num silêncio tumular. Todos olhavam para as mãos ou para os pés, com exceção de Harry que olhava para Draco. Ele sorriu para o ex-sonserino enquanto os outros na mesa sentiam que estavam sobrando. Como nunca haviam presenciado uma única conversa decente entre os dois, tudo era muito estranho. Rony passou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa, mas foi Ginny quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Eu já vejo Harry fazendo qualquer coisa que queira fazer... – comentou e olhou para ele e sorriu. Harry ficou levemente vermelho.

O sorriso no rosto de Draco morreu. Era impressão ou aquela garota estava tentando ser melhor que ele nos elogios a Harry? Ele a olhou de soslaio, de cima a baixo. A garota viu, mas fez que não viu, em seu rosto um sorriso vitorioso. Rony arregalou os olhos e tomou mais um gole da cerveja. Hermione observava a tudo atentamente. Ainda era cedo para dar o tal pitaco.

- Que eu saiba Harry não deseja nada além de ser auror, portanto... – disse Draco sem olhá-la.

Agora Harry olhava de Draco para Ginny, confuso.

- Ele deseja muitas coisas, coisas que você nem pode imaginar. – devolveu a ruiva, agora olhando o ex-sonserino nos olhos, o olhar firme.

Draco sorriu irônico e olhou para ela.

- Me diga uma, _Weasley_. – disse Draco, quase cuspindo o nome da outra.

A ruiva ficou vermelha. Ela não sabia nada mais que Harry poderia querer, como afirmou. Rony ficou inquieto na mesa e agora sim Hermione poderia dar um pitaco. Os dois pareciam estar num tipo de competição. Que coisa mais estranha! Harry não sabia o que dizer, não esperava aquilo dos dois. Não sabia nem definir o que estava acontecendo ali. O silêncio perdurou. E foi Lily, a mãe de Harry, que quebrou o clima. O celular de Harry tocava. O garoto levou um susto e atendeu ao telefone:

- Oi, mãe!

- Harry, onde você está? – gritou a voz do outro lado. James mexia os lábios pedindo calma, numa voz muda.

- Ah mãe, estou aqui em Hogsmead! – disse tapando um dos ouvidos para ouvi-la melhor.

- Você disse que ia avisar quando chegasse!

- Ah mãe, eu acabei de chegar, já estava ligando! – comentou Harry, mentindo. Aquilo espantou a todos na mesa.

- Sei! Da próxima vez você não vai sair, Harry James Potter! – enfatizou a mãe.

- Desculpe, mãe! – pediu Harry, já sentindo vergonha da situação, por causa dos amigos e de Draco.

- Quando chegar em casa vamos conversar! – disse ela e desligou o telefone.

Harry respirou fundo. Como poderia ter esquecido de avisar a mãe? Ele nunca esquecia... Mas agora não podia fazer nada. Ele olhou frustrado para os amigos:

- Pessoal, acho que já vou indo.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Draco.

- Ah... Acho que já deu a hora. Vamos pessoal?

Devido ao clima maravilhoso, todos concordaram em ir embora. Era a deixa perfeita para quebrar o mal estar que havia se instalado.

- Sinto muito, Draco. – disse Harry bagunçando os cabelos, a mesma mania que o pai tinha em sua idade. Até hoje, na verdade.

- Tudo bem, Harry. – ele disse, mas na verdade não estava feliz com a partida do garoto.

Os três amigos de Harry já iam pagar a conta e Harry ia atrás e Draco o segurou pelo pulso:

- Ei... Podemos nos ver outro dia para compensar hoje? – pronto, estava feito. A oportunidade surgira e Draco não perdera tempo. O convite pegou Harry de surpresa.

- Ah... Claro. – disse um pouco tímido e nem ele soube por que.

- Então anota meu celular e me passa o seu. – disse Draco triunfante.

Depois que os números foram trocados, Harry se despediu e foi até os três amigos. Pagou a sua parte na conta e os três deixaram Hogsmead.

oOo

Chegando à casa de Rony e Ginny, tudo estava em silêncio e escuro. Era por volta das 1h30 da manhã. Os quatro subiram até o andar superior da casa, para o quarto de Rony.

- Por que vocês não dormem aqui? – sugeriu o ruivo para Hermione e Harry. – Faz tempo que não dormem aqui.

- Ah tudo bem. – disse Hermione. – Só preciso avisar meus pais. Ginny pode me emprestar uma roupa para dormir?

- Claro! – disse a menina super feliz. Se seu irmão não fosse seu irmão teria lhe dado um beijo naquele instante. Que idéia mais perfeita convidar Harry para dormir lá! As duas garotas foram para o quarto de Ginny.

Rony seguiu para o guarda-roupa a fim de pegar algo para Harry vestir para dormir.

- Obrigado, Ron. – disse o menino pegando o pijama.

- Não foi nada. Ei Harry, desculpe hoje o fora com o Malfoy. Mas é que pra mim ainda é muito estranha essa situação. Depois de tantos anos e de tantas coisas, é difícil.

- Sem problemas, Ron. Eu te entendo. Eu acho que só não reagi da mesma forma porque ainda estou deslumbrado com o fato de todos os meus entes queridos terem voltado, mas você tem razão pelo choque.

Ron deu um meio sorriso e abraçou o amigo fraternalmente. Foi tomar um banho enquanto Harry fazia a devida ligação aos pais. Lily ficou mais tranqüila que ele estivesse na casa de Rony. Harry se trocou e então se esticou na cama do amigo. Depois de alguns minutos, Ginny apareceu na porta do quarto. Ela usava uma roupa de dormir, mas não era indiscreta. Harry a viu e sentou na cama.

- Está tudo bem. – disse ela sorrindo. – Fica à vontade. Harry sorriu.

- E Hermione?

- No banho.

- Ah sim... – disse Harry. Sentia-se desconfortável em estar com a irmã de Rony, sozinhos, no quarto dele, mas tinha que agir naturalmente.

Ginny não disse nada. Ela continuava com o sorriso nos lábios e olhava calmamente para Harry. O mesmo olhava para ela do mesmo jeito. Os olhos verdes passaram a acompanhar cada detalhe da garota. Nossa como ela havia crescido! E como estava mais bonita. Ainda se lembrava dela pequena e o tempo pareceu ter passado tão depressa... Agora estavam ali, os dois crescidos... Sozinhos... No quarto de Rony... E ele ia demorar tanto... Ginny parecia estar com os mesmos pensamentos. Harry não conseguia desviar os olhos dos lábios dela. Até nos lábios haviam leves sardas. Ginny sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando viu que Harry olhava para seus lábios. E então, sem mais demora, ele a beijou. O tempo para Ginny pareceu parar. Mal estava acreditando que Harry tomara a iniciativa de beijá-la. Mas quando de fato iam aprofundar o beijo, o celular de Harry tocou.

- _What I'm dying to say, is that I'm crazy for you! Touch me once and you'll know it's true... I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss?... I'm crazy for you!_

Harry e Ginny deram um pulo de susto. Harry deu um sorriso amarelo para a garota a mesma parecia ainda em estado de choque. Aquilo era... Madonna? Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, surda que ficou com o barulho. Harry pegou o celular e viu que na verdade havia chego uma mensagem de texto.

_-__ Oi Harry! Que tal sairmos amanhã?_

Harry arregalou os olhos. A mensagem era de Draco. Bom, aquilo não era exatamente o momento para responder uma mensagem de celular. Guardou o celular no bolso e se voltou para Ginny.

- Desculpe. – disse ele e avançou para retomar o beijo. Mas antes que conseguisse...

- _What I'm dying to say, is that I'm crazy for you! Touch me once and you'll know it's true... I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss?... I'm crazy for you!_

Novamente os dois deram um pulo imenso. O celular havia tocado novamente. Harry deu outro sorriso amarelo e Ginny olhou para o lado, cruzando os braços.

_- Eu e você, claro._ – dizia a mensagem, completando a anterior.

O que Harry deveria fazer? Respondia ou não à mensagem? Se respondesse Draco pararia de escrever, se não respondesse talvez insistisse.

- Um minuto, Ginny! – pediu Harry para a garota, que nem olhou para ele.

Ele mandou um ok apressado e novamente guardou o celular no bolso. Ele virou Ginny pelo braço e a garota sorriu para ele. Ela passou os braços por seu pescoço e então se aproximou dele. Mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse beijá-lo...

- _What I'm dying to say, is that I'm crazy for you! Touch me once and you'll know it's true... I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss?... I'm crazy for you!_

A ruiva não podia acreditar naquilo. Ela soltou Harry e desta vez parecia muito nervosa. O garoto bagunçou os cabelos, nervoso.

- Sinto muito Ginny, não é minha culpa...

- Mas você podia desligar este celular, não é mesmo, Harry? – disse nervosa.

Harry respirou fundo. Por que as mulheres eram assim tão nervosas, tão impacientes? Harry engoliu em seco. Pegou o celular e viu ali outra mensagem.

_- Ótimo! Que horas eu passo em sua casa?_

Harry ficou pensativo. Havia mandado o ok sem pensar, então não sabia o que dizer. Ginny ao ver que ele estava no mundo da lua levantou nervosa da cama. Da porta ela virou para trás e disse:

- Boa noite Harry! Boa diversão pra você com este... Celular! – disse a menina olhando-o de cima a baixo. Harry se encolheu diante do nervosismo dela.

- Eu hein... – finalizou Harry balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ele continuou pensando no que responder quando seu celular tocou – e desta vez não era uma mensagem!

_- __Hello. Did you miss me? I know I'm hard to resist... Y'all can come and help me pick the sweetcorn out of this!_

Harry levou um susto ao ouvir o toque do próprio celular. Ele atendeu rapidamente.

- Alô?

- E aí Harry? – soou a voz de Draco do outro lado. O garoto esticava as pernas em cima da mesa em frente a ele, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi Draco! – disse Harry surpreso.

- E então, que horas eu te pego amanhã? – perguntou. Era agora ou nunca. Não havia mais motivo para ser lerdo, até porque a ruiva nojenta estava querendo o mesmo que ele.

- Bom... Eu não sei. – começou o ex-grifinório confuso – Amanhã é domingo, não é?

- Sim, amanhã é domingo...

- Bem... – Harry realmente não sabia. Empurrou os óculos para a ponte do nariz e foi interrompido por Draco.

- Deixa comigo. Amanhã passo na sua casa e te levo.

- Para onde?

- Surpresa. – disse o loiro, sorrindo.

Sem saber por que, Harry sentiu seu estômago afundar. Por um instante ele tremeu ao telefone, mas Draco não percebeu. Só franziu o cenho para repentino silêncio do garoto.

- Tudo bem, Harry? – questionou.

- Tudo sim! – respondeu rapidamente.

- Então tá bom, amanhã passo na sua casa na hora do almoço, ok?

Os dois garotos acertaram os últimos detalhes e então Harry desligou. Ficou olhando o celular em sua mão e pensando em tudo aquilo. Estava achando legal travar uma amizade com Draco. Tudo estava diferente mesmo, e ele até que tinha algumas curiosidades sobre o garoto. Sem perceber deu um meio sorriso. Suspirou. Agora se sentia cansado, então preparou a cama ao lado da de Rony para dormir. Se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, ainda de óculos. Em cinco minutos Rony apareceu. Depois que o amigo se trocou, conversaram um pouco e finalmente apagaram as luzes para dormir. Já eram 3h30 da manhã quando Harry pegou no sono. Então setiu algo vibrar embaixo do seu travesseiro. Ele acordou assustado. Ainda bem que havia deixado o celular no vibra, senão teria acordado Rony. Tateou os óculos no escuro e então leu a mensagem no celular:

_-__ Nada se compara a uma calma noite sozinho, apenas uma, duas._

Harry sentiu novamente seu estômago afundar quando leu o nome do rementente: Draco Malfoy.

oOo

No dia seguinte Harry foi para sua casa antes da hora do almoço. Quando chegou a casa estava em silêncio. Geralmente os pais acordavam mais tarde aos finais de semana. Ele deu um meio sorriso quando chegou e viu que a casa estava toda arrumada. Passou na cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Contemplou o maravilhoso manjar e não resistiu, logo pegou um pouco para comer. Enquanto comia o manjar de coco com cobertura de ameixa, fixou os olhos no relógio. Era por volta de dez e meia da manhã. Teria tempo para tomar um banho e esperar por Draco, que daqui a pouco apareceria na sala de sua casa.

Terminou com o manjar e subiu para o quarto. Diferente da casa dos tios, ali ele tinha um banheiro só pra ele, dentro do quarto mesmo. Ele tratou de se enfiar debaixo do chuveiro e tomou um banho rápido. Assim que saiu, enxugou os cabelos numa toalha branca enquanto abria o guarda-roupa. O que ele vestiria? Não sabia o que iam fazer, então ficava difícil. Enquanto pensava o ponteiro no relógio ia adiantando. Já havia saído do banho às onze horas... E antes que pudesse se decidir sobre o que usar, ouviu um barulho na sala, identificando que alguém havia chego pela rede de flu.

- Ah não, estou atrasado! – pensou Harry. Mais do que depressa enrolou a toalha na cintura e desceu as escadas para receber Draco.

O ex-sonserino saiu da lareira e tirou os restos de pó de si. Olhou em volta e percebeu que a casa estava silenciosa demais. Foi então que ele viu Harry descendo as escadas, apenas com uma toalha amarrada na cintura... Ele não esperava por aquilo. Ele fechou a boca e engoliu em seco. Piscou algumas vezes pelo nervosismo, mas Harry não reparou em nada disso e logo falou com ele, tirando-o do estado de torpor:

- Bom dia Draco! Desculpe, mas acho que acabei me atrasando...

- Sem problemas, Harry. – disse ele e sorriu. Era ótimo falar o nome dele.

- Vamos subir comigo? Todos em casa dormem e eu não gostaria de deixá-lo sozinho aqui na sala.

- Ah, tudo bem! – disse Draco medindo-o de cima a baixo. Harry o chamou com um sinal e eles subiram as escadas.

Entrando no quarto de Harry, Draco pode sentir o cheiro de banho recém-tomado. Ele deixou aquele cheiro invadir seus pulmões. Harry havia acabado de sair do banho e era uma pena não poder chegar perto dele para sentir o cheiro diretamente da pele dele. Conteve os pensamentos porque um arrepio suave passou por sua pele, além de um calor muito agradável. Harry viu Draco vermelho. Ele riu:

- Pode sentar, eu me troco rápido! – informou o moreno.

Harry novamente se virou para o guarda-roupa. Draco sentou na cama do rapaz e aquilo pareceu um tipo de tortura. Ali havia Harry, uma cama, ele... Fez questão de espantar os pensamentos. Aquilo não era hora de ficar pensando... Coisas. Pois bem, ele segurou firme as beradas da cama enquanto aguardava. Repara nas costas de Harry. Sua pele era tão branca que parecia leitosa. O caminho de sua coluna era reto e ele adorava a forma como ela se afundava no final. Respirou fundo.

- Eu não sei o que usar. – disse Harry enfim, relaxando os ombros.

Draco levantou e se aproximou dele, sem fazer barulho. Harry sentiu que ele estava atrás dele porque sentiu um calor se aproximando. Draco olhava por cima do ombro de Harry, com as mãos nos bolsos, para dentro do guarda-roupa.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Pelo que vejo todas as opções são boas. – comentou e sorriu.

Harry olhou para trás e deu um meio sorriso.

- Vamos ver como você está vestido... – Harry se virou para olhar o loiro.

Ele o mediu de baixo a cima até encontrar o rosto do loiro que mantinha um sorriso suave. Draco usava uma camiseta preta e calças jeans preta. Sempre o preto.

- Ah, você está sempre de preto, como pude imaginar que teria uma idéia olhando pra você? – brincou Harry e riu e aquilo deliciou Draco que levou uma das mãos so rosto e riu também.

- Ora, é que preto serve para todas as ocasiões, muito mais simples e prático do que ficar duas horas em frente ao guarda-roupa pensando... – disse o outro, provocando-o.

- Ah é? Então tá bom! – disse Harry, divertindo-se. Ele pegou uma roupa igual a de Draco. – Pronto! – disse ele olhando para o loiro. Draco achou aquilo engraçado. Ele se afastou e sentou na cama.

Harry tirou a toalha e colocou em cima de uma cadeira. Draco sentiu todo o sangue do corpo subir para sua cabeça, mas logo se sentiu mais aliviado. Ele não estava completamente nu. Assistiu ao garoto colocar a roupa. Nossa, estava ótimo! Harry se olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu.

- Vamos? – perguntou olhando sorridente para o loiro.

Ah se ele soubesse... Não faria tanto charme! Draco acompanhou o moreno até a sala.

- E então, para onde vamos?

Draco sorriu.

- Venha. – disse ele se dirigindo a lareira.

Pela rede de flu os dois chegaram numa casa imensa, na verdade uma mansão. Harry olhou ao redor tirando o pó da roupa. Aquela casa lhe era muito familiar... Foi quando lembrou. Por um momento ele ficou pálido. Engoliu em seco e ficou mudo. Draco percebeu o desconforto dele. Ele se aproximou de Harry e colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

- Harry, eu queria que você mudasse suas lembranças quando entrasse aqui, por isso te trouxe. – explicou o ex-sonserino quase num sussurro.

Harry não respondeu. Ele não esperava aquilo. Ele empurrou os óculos na ponte do nariz. Ele estava na Mansão Malfoy.

- Seus pais estão? – perguntou enfim.

- Não. – disse Draco e por um momento pensou que talvez sua idéia tenha sido péssima. Ele largou os ombros de Harry.

- Sinto muito. – disse Harry se virando para ele. Percebeu o que o outro sentiu pela forma que ele parou de lhe tocar. – Não me leve a mal. Só foi uma surpresa _mesmo_.

- Se quiser podemos ir embora...

- Não, vamos ficar! – disse Harry rapidamente. – Mas e então, o que faremos?

- Vamos almoçar! – disse Draco, tentando sair do clima ruim.

- Certo, vamos sim.

Draco tomou a frente e Harry o seguiu. Harry olhava para o aposento e tinha algumas lembranças que tentava deletar. Quando avistou a sala de jantar se arrepiou, mas não deixou aquilo o contaminar. Achou que eles iriam comer ali, mas Draco tomava outro rumo. Logo se viu subindo intermináveis escadas brancas. Não demorou para que chegassem ao quarto de Draco. Assim que entraram Harry contemplou o formato antigo da casa. Era algo bem tradicional mesmo. Os móveis eram talhados em madeira antiga e escura, mas o aposento era bem espaçoso. Havia duas poltronas em frente a lareira, e uma mesa redonda entre elas. Draco foi até lá e convidou Harry para se sentar. Depois que Harry se sentou, Draco acendeu a lareira que emitia um fogo esverdeado. Não aquecia, era apenas uma frescura da parte dele.

- Nossa... – comentou Harry. – Que coisa hein! – disse sem saber exatamente como falar o que pensava.

- É... que coisa! – disse Draco, falando sobre algo que ele sabia, não sobre o que o outro disse, porque afinal não disseram nada!

Logo um elfo doméstico entrou pelo quarto trazendo o almoço. Draco havia planejado tudo, cada detalhe. Harry não era tão observador para reparar nos detalhes, mas estava curtindo tudo aquilo. Para surpresa de Harry foi servida comida trouxa. Ele arregalou os olhos. Não poderia tecer nenhum comentário senão seria indelicado com o outro que até pouco tempo era preconceituoso. Ele parecia ter realmente mudado!

- Espero que goste, Harry. Posso te servir? – Harry arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Draco Malfoy servindo-o?

- Ah... Bem... Pode! – disse Harry. Seria melhor colaborar, não constranger. Draco serviu Harry de um prato chamado _paella_***. Harry gostou do cheiro da comida. Draco se serviu e sentou. – Parece delicioso!

- Você conhece este prato, Harry? – perguntou suavamente.

- Não, mas parece ser muito bom. – comentou já comendo um pouco.

- É um prato espanhol, mas infelizmente está perdendo a tradição na Espanha. Já está quase sendo comerciado apenas enlatado e não feito assim, na hora. Este prato existe há muito tempo, os camponeses que inventaram.

- É delicioso, eu adoro frutos do mar. – comentou Harry. – Mas... Não sabia que entendia de culinária trouxa.

Draco deu um meio sorriso. Era interessante ver Harry tratá-lo como um igual e não fazer comentários desagradáveis.

- É, se tornou um assunto interessante pra mim. – comentou e continuou a comer.

No final da refeição um outro elfo apareceu para cuidar de tudo. A sobremesa já chegava: merengue.

- Nossa, eu adoro morango. – comentou Harry. – ainda mais com este monte de açúcar em cima! - Draco achou aquilo engraçado. Ele pegou o doce cheio de suspiro e creme e saiu da mesa.

- Venha. – ele pediu, passando a língua pelos lábios, para levar com ela o doce.

Harry seguiu o loiro junto com o doce. Draco parecia tão diferente para ele agora que até parecia outra pessoa. Começou a ter a leve impressão de que ele estava tentando lhe agradar com tudo aquilo. Mas por que faria isso? Draco se sentou no chão e encostou as costas na cama larga que era dele. Chamou Harry para ficar do seu lado. O moreno se sentou.

- Não quero que ache que isso é um almoço formal. – comentou o garoto, comendo o doce.

- Obrigado por me deixar a vontade – disse Harry comendo o doce também.

- Isso não é nada, na verdade. – comentou Draco um pouco distante.

- Pra mim é muito. – afirmou Harry com convição. Ele ganhou um sorriso do loiro.

Draco estava muito feliz por Harry estar ali. Ele queria tanto se aproximar, mas como faria isso de forma que não ficasse estranho? Ele olhava dentro dos olhos do outro enquanto pensava. Harry nunca havia sido observado dentro dos olhos daquela forma, por tanto tempo. Acabou se esquecendo do doce. Draco tinha os olhos mais incríveis que ele tinha visto, não havia como negar. Os olhos eram lindos e ele nunca havia visto aquela cor em ninguém antes. Pensamento parecido ocorria a Draco sobre Harry. Harry sorriu para ele então. Aquilo desarmou Draco completamente.

- Obrigado por ter vindo, Harry. – ele disse, antes que o silêncio o condenasse a fazer alguma besteira.

- Eu quem agradeço o convite. – disse o garoto um pouco distraído.

Draco tinha que fazer alguma coisa e rápido. Tinha que aproveitar o clima. Ele sabia quando um clima se instalava e ali havia um clima! Como quem não quer nada ele tocou a cicatriz de Harry com o polegar. Deslizou o dedo por ali com suavidade enquanto olhava o que fazia. Harry fechou os olhos com o toque inesperado. Abriu os olhos devagar e Draco se afastou.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou Harry com suavidade.

- Porque eu preciso te tocar. – respondeu Draco sem pensar e no segundo seguinte se deu conta do que disse, mas aí já era tarde. Harry não esperava por esta resposta, mas aquilo não lhe causou aversão.

Ele estendeu a mão e tocou as sobrancelhas de Draco. O loiro adorou sentir aquele toque e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso de satisfação, mas Harry logo se afastou.

- Ah não pare... – ele pediu, quase manhoso. Harry achou aquilo muito engraçado, mas tornou a tocá-lo. Agora ele deslizava a mão pelo rosto dele.

- Seu rosto é bonito, Draco. – ele comentou, ao observá-lo.

- Obrigado, Harry. Você é lindo também. – ele comentou sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos. – Aquilo agradou a Harry de uma maneira que ele não esperava. Ele segurou o braço de Harry e o puxou, fazendo com o que o moreno ficasse bem perto dele. – Acho que perdi tempo demais... – o loiro começou a confessar e Harry ficou sem ação. – Será que ainda dá tempo?... – ele perguntou perto dos lábios de Harry. O garoto estremeceu. Mas então...

- _What I'm dying to say, is that I'm crazy for you! Touch me once and you'll know it's true... I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss?... I'm crazy for you!_

Os dois garotos levaram um susto. Apressadamente Harry tirou o celular do bolso. Uma mensagem. Ele a abriu:

_- Oi Harry, como está? Queria pedir desculpas por ontem... Vamos nos ver? Ginny._

Harry respirou fundo. Draco, que estava perto dele, não teve como não ler a mensagem. Aquilo o irritou tanto, mas tanto que ele era capaz de ir agora até a Weasley nojenta e arrancar suas tripas. Harry colocou o celular a seu lado. E agora? Havia se esquecido completamente de Ginny. Draco tinha algo em si que fazia as pessoas se esqueceram do que havia ao redor... Ele nem se lembrava mais da garota. E agora? Ele percebeu que Draco fechou o tempo.

- Draco... – ele começou, mas logo o loiro se adiantou. Chegou perto dele de novo, bem perto, como antes.

- Shh... – ele pediu silêncio, colocando um dedo nos lábios de Harry. – Não diga nada. – ele disse e deu um meio sorriso. De novo Harry estremeceu.

Draco não tirou os dedos de seus lábios. Ele olhava dentro dos olhos verdes e arregalados de Harry. Como ele poderia ser tão lindo? Os olhos azuis quase cinza o miravam com cada vez mais interesse. Os lábios de Harry se entreabriram. Quando Draco viu isso se aproximou e tocou seus lábios com os seus levemente. O dedo separava os lábios e devagar Draco o tirou. Agora ele aprofundava o beijo. Harry, ao sentir sua língua sentiu o mundo de desvanecer. O que era aquele beijo?

- _What I'm dying to say, is that I'm crazy for you! Touch me once and you'll know it's true... I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss?... I'm crazy for you!_

Novamente o celular de Harry indicava uma mensagem, mas ele não parou o beijo para lê-la. Ele continuou o beijo com Draco, que delizava as mãos por seus cabelos. Harry se achegou mais a ele, querendo mais. Aquilo sim era um beijo, aquele beijo estava lhe proporcionando prazer. Ele se sentiu desejado naquele beijo. Automaticamente seu corpo reagiu e ele quis mais, se erguendo, indo para cima de Draco. O loiro se deliciava com aquilo. Se sentia igualmente desejado e trouxe Harry em seus braços, quase em cima de si enquanto o beijava.

_- Hello. Did you miss me? I know I'm hard to resist... Y'all can come and help me pick the sweetcorn out of this!_

Agora o celular de Harry estava tocando, mas ele não deu a mínima. Não podia nem queria e nem conseguia parar aquele beijo. Sentiu as mãos de Draco lhe apertarem a cintura e só então ele se separou para respirar um pouco. Draco o olhou nos olhos e ele estava completamente dominado por um desejo irrefreável por Harry.

- Ah não... Não pare. – ele disse olhando Harry nos olhos. O outro parecia dominado pela intensidade do olhar.

Harry voltou a beijá-lo, segurando-o pelo rosto. Era como se tivesse provado a substância mais viciante da face da Terra. Agora que tinha experimentado, não conseguia largar. Draco envolveu a cintura de Harry, porque agora sim ele estava sentado em seu colo. O celular não parava de tocar. Draco tateou o chão às cegas enquanto beijava Harry. Abriu o celular e desligou e largou ali no chão. Suas mãos estavam agora espalmadas nas costas de Harry, fazendo todo caminho da coluna até a nuca. Harry interrompeu o beijo novamente para respirar. Seu coração estava acelerado demais. Ele fitou Draco.

- Muito bom... – sussurrou o ex-sonserino. – Inacreditavelmente bom.

Harry sorriu. Por um momento não entendeu por que beijara Ginny. Seu padrinho Sirius tinha razão quando lhe dizia que ele ainda não conhecia certos prazeres da vida, mas que logo a oportunidade apareceria e ele enfim entenderia porque ele era fascinado em Remus Lupin desde os 15 anos. Seu coração mal cabia em seu peito. Harry se afastou dele e sentou ao seu lado, meio atordoado. Ele tremia um pouco, de tão forte que havia sido aquele contato. Entretanto apesar de se lembrar de Sirius e de já ter uma opinião formada a respeito de tudo aquilo o deixou um pouco confuso. Ele precisava pensar naquilo direito. Não era possível ele beijar uma garota no dia anterior e no dia posterior um garoto e então... Ah não sabia direito como pensar. Draco percebeu sua agitação.

- Ei Harry... Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

Harry olhou para ele, calmo, mas levemente triste:

- Sim, está, mas acredito que esta é a hora de eu ir.- disse com certo pesar. O rosto de Draco se transformou. – Sinto muito. – Meneou Harry.

- Mas... Ainda havia coisas que eu... – começou Draco, mas não terminou a frase. Ele engoliu em seco e se levantou. Harry sentiu seu estômago afundar. Percebeu que Draco se fechara para ele. – Eu te acompanho. – ele disse então, parado à porta de seu quarto.

Harry se entristeceu, mas não tinha o direito de falar nada, afinal fora ele que causara aquilo. Ele levantou, pegou o celular e muito sem jeito saiu do quarto de Draco. O loiro andava em sua frente, apressado. Harry acompanhou seus passos. Logo eles estavam na lareira da sala. Draco queria acabar logo com aquilo. Não suportava nenhum tipo de rejeição.

- Até mais. – ele disse, praticamente mandando o outro embora. Harry respirou fundo. Tinha feito algo muito errado.

- Até mais, Draco... – ele disse reticente e usou o pó de flu para ir embora.

oOo

_**A warning sign**_

_(Um sinal__)_

_**I missed the good part then I realised**_

_(Eu perdi a melhor parte então eu percebi)_

_**I started looking and the bubble burst**_

_(Eu comecei a procurar e então deu tudo errado)_

_**I started looking for excuses**_

_(Eu comecei a procurar por desculpas)_

Chegando em casa Harry foi direto para o quarto. A casa permanecia silenciosa. Era por volta das duas da tarde quando entrou no quarto e viu o sol entrar tímido pela janela. Sentou em sua cama e então sentiu a solidão de uma forma muito ruim, de uma forma que não sentia há tempos. Respirou fundo. Deitou-se suavemente na cama, descansando a cabeça nos braços. Olhava o teto. Não devia ter saído daquela forma, mas tinha que pensar... Entretanto agora que estava sozinho se sentia mal demais para pensar. Já ia reclamar em voz alta quando uma coruja começou a bicar desesperadamente sua janela. Ele levantou num pulo e abriu a janela. Pegou a carta que ela trazia e abriu, curioso.

_- Como vai, senhor Harry Potter? Há tempos que não conversamos. Isso é um convite para tomarmos um chá, aqui em Hogwarts. Assinado , S.S._

Harry ergueu o cenho. Era uma carta do professor Snape! Aquilo deixou ele um pouco mais feliz. Não se lembrou do convite de Ginny, apenas se preparou para ir a Hogwarts. Seria ótimo rever a escola e rever os professores. Seria ainda melhor rever Snape. Ele tinha uma admiração imensa pelo homem e agora o homem poderia mostrar a ele livremente que também o tinha em alto estima, afinal, morrera por ele. Não demorou para que Harry enfim chegasse a Hogwarts. A primeira pessoa que viu foi a professora McGonagall que o cumprimentou amorosamente. Entretanto ele não se esqueceu de seu destino e foi até os aposentos do professor, que ainda eram nas masmorras. Antes que desse um toque na pesada porta de madeira, o professor a abriu. Assim que o viu, Harry sorriu. Snape demonstrou satisfação, mas não como Harry.

- Olá, Harry.

- Oi professor Snape!

- Ora vamos lá, não sou mais seu professor... E estou aqui conversando com o bruxo que venceu Voldemort. – disse Snape tratando-o como um igual. Aquilo era esquisito, mas as coisas haviam mudado.

- Obrigado, Severus, mas sem você teria sido impossível.

Harry entrou nos aposentos de Snape e os dois sentaram-se em duas cadeiras próximas a mesa de trabalho do professor. Não demorou para que Snape conjurasse o chá e servisse Harry.

- É impressão minha ou algo lhe preocupa, Harry? – questionou o professor com a voz amena.

Por um momento Harry teve muita vontade de contar todo o ocorrido para Snape. Mais do que nunca sabia que podia confiar nele, não importava o assunto. Sabia que o professor saberia entendê-lo e orientá-lo. Claro que sentia vergonha, mas seria pior comentar isso com seu pai ou com Sirius, porque eles estavam emocionalmente envolvidos demais. Fora que não conheciam Draco como conheciam a ele e Snape conhecia aos dois de forma igual. Nada mais justo então.

- Ah Severus... – ele começou. Então contou toda a história. A cada detalhe Snape apenas levantava discretamente uma sonbrancelha ou outra. Ouviu tudo até o final em silêncio. Depois de terminar o chá, prosseguiu.

- Harry – começou com sua voz grave e segura – Draco não é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que toma atitudes. Ele sempre espalhou que sim, mas não é assim. Para ele ter feito isso é porque era algo que queria de verdade, algo que não poderia ficar sem. Ele está sendo verdadeiro com você.

- Eu não acho que ele esteja sendo falso, Severus. É só que... Bem, eu estou confuso, não imaginava isso vindo dele e também teve a Ginny ontem...

- Mas qual a relação da senhorita Weasley com o Draco, Harry? – Snape perguntou quase com um sorriso.

- Ah... Bem... Como vou explicar isso para ela?

- Mas você não lhe deve explicações, Harry. Vocês são amigos e deram um beijo. Pelo que entendo você está começando a sentir algo diferente por Draco. Só vai saber se vai dar certo se tentar.

Harry respirou fundo. Ele estava nervoso e não sabia onde colocar as mãos. Snape percebeu seu nervosismo.

- Harry, se acalme. Não está acontecendo nada demais. – disse Snape para acalmá-lo.

- Mas e agora? Ele ficou chateado comigo.

- Vá e converse com ele, seja sincero, ele não vai te desapontar.

- Como pode me garantir isso? – perguntou Harry com pesar.

- Porque ele é meu afilhado, conheço-o tão bem quanto o prório pai.

- Nossa, não sabia disso...

- Pois é, Harry. Agora vá lá e converse com ele e se houver oportunidade mande um abraço e diga que estou esperando uima visita.

- Sim, eu digo sim! – informou Harry feliz.

- Espero que esta visita tenha sua presença também. – disse Snape e Harry lhe enviou outro sorriso.

- Obrigada, Severus. – disse Harry e Snape meneou a cabeça e finalmente sorriu.

Draco estava deitado em sua imensa cama na Mansão Malfoy. Ainda conseguia sentir o perfume de Harry em si, assim como o sabor de seus lábios. Aquele beijo havia sido intenso demais e ele sentia tanta falta daquilo, como se o ar lhe faltasse. Respirou fundo. O que havia acontecido para Harry ficar daquele jeito? Ele sentia que o moreno havia gostado do beijo... Não demorou em suas divagações, porque um barulho o tirou de seus pensamentos.

_- The green eyes, yeah the spotlight shines upon you__... And how could anybody deny you?_

O celular de Draco estava tocando. Mais do que depressa ele foi atender. Havia programado aquele toque para quando Harry ligasse! Depois de revirar a cama enfim achou o aparelho.

- Alô? – disse Draco eufórico.

- Oi... – disse Harry timidamente. – Draco?

_**Come on in**_

_(Venha)_

_**I´ve got to tell you what a state I´m in**_

_(Eu vou te dizer em que estado estou)_

_**I´ve got to tell you in my loudest tones**_

_(Eu vou te dizer isso em alto e bom som)_

_**That I started looking for a warning sign**_

_(__Que eu comecei a procurar por um sinal)_

- Sim, Harry. – ele respondeu, procurando se conter.

Ele ouviu o moreno respirar fundo. O coração de Harry batia tão forte que mal cabia no peito. Ele se sentou na cama e passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e espetados. Piscava repetidas vezes enquanto engolia em seco. Por que todo aquele nervosismo? Ao ouvir a voz de Draco ele sentiu o medo preencher cada célula de seu corpo. Mas ele tinha que fazer aquilo, por si e pelo outro. Tinha que se lembrar do que Snape havia aconselhado com tanta sabedoria e conhecimento de causa.

- Draco, eu... – começou sem jeito. - É muito difícil pra mim falar assim, mas eu... Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu.

No mesmo instante Draco sentiu como se alguém estivesse colocando panos quentes sobre suas feridas. Era muito bom ver que, tão rápido, Harry vira o que fez e agora estava ali, tentando se justificar. Pelo menos era assim que via, ou estaria vendo longe demais? O outro só havia dito que sentia muito pelo o que aconteceu, não assumiu nada. Era melhor não colocar palavras na boca do outro.

- Sim, Harry, estou te ouvindo. – respondeu apenas.

_**When the truth is**_

_(Quando a verdade é)_

_**I miss you**_

_(Que eu sinto sua falta)_

_**Yeah the trust is**_

_(Sim, a verdade é que)_

_**That I miss you so**_

_(Que eu sinto tanto a sua falta)_

Harry sentiu seu coração gelar. Será que Draco estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar? Talvez sim, talvez não, ele não estava sendo absolutamente direto, então o melhor que ele tinha a fazer era ser honesto e direto. Mas o nervoso e a ansiedade embaralhavam sua cabeça e sua forma de pensar e colocar as palavras. Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto.

- Sinto muito, Draco. Eu não quis ofender você.

- Você está preocupado com ofensas? – perguntou Draco, decepcionando-se. – Foi por isso que me ligou?

Harry sentiu a decepção em sua voz. Ele não esperava por aquilo e não sabia que era tão desastrado para se expressar. Passou a ficar mais nervoso, mas tinha que se acalmar para se centrar e falar o que era certo.

- Draco, eu estou sentindo sua falta. – ele murmurou então. E então Draco ficou sem palavras.

_**A warning sign**_

_(Um sinal__)_

_**You come back to haunt me and I realised**_

_(Você voltou para me assombar e eu percebi)_

_**That you **__**were an island and I passed you by**_

_(Que você era uma ilha e eu passei por você)_

_**And you were an island to discover**_

_(E você era uma ilha a ser descoberta)_

Harry, ao percebê-lo sem reação, continuou a falar.

- Draco, sinto sua falta. O que eu senti com você naquele beijo eu nunca senti antes, eu... – ele se embaralhou novamente para falar, mas agora Draco estava exultante do outro lado da linha. Amava o jeito de Harry. Estava amando aquilo.

- Harry. – ele disse, sem aguentar mais. – Eu... Vamos nos ver! – ele disse então. Harry sentiu seu coração pular de alegria.

- Mas...

- Agora! Eu não quero ouvir assim, eu preciso olhar nos seus olhos. – disse Draco. Harry não conseguiu resistir a um pedido dele sendo feito daquela forma.

_**Come on in**_

_(__Venha)_

_**I´ve got to tell you what state I´m in**_

(_Eu vou te dizer em que estado estou)_

_**I´ve got to tell you in my loudest tones**_

_(__Eu vou te explicar em alto e bom som)_

_**That I started looking for a warning sign**_

_(__Que eu tenho buscado por um sinal)_

- Antes do "três" eu vou estar do seu lado. – disse Draco dando um meio sorriso. Ele não esperou Harry responder.

Ele desligou o celular e desceu as escadas da Mansão mais do que ansioso. Antes de usar a rede de flu ele deu uma útima olhada no espelho. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e finos e achou que estava ótimo. Piscou para si mesmo no espelho, e em segundos estava novamente na casa de Harry. Entretanto assim que surgiu na sala da casa encontrou dois pares de olhos a olhá-lo interrogativamente. Lílian parou com a pipoca no ar enquanto James parou no meio do caminho até a TV, pois ia trocar o canal.

- Ah... Boa... – começou Draco e então viu o relógio no canto da parede, que indicava cinco horas. – Tarde! – terminou e deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Boa tarde. – disse James surpreso e Lílian ainda o olhava como se Draco tivesse duas cabeças.

Mas antes que a conversa prosseguisse Draco viu Harry descendo as escadas rapidamente. Ele chegou na sala e tinha o rosto levemente corado pela pressa.

Ele olhou de Draco para os pais e dos pais para Draco e logo se apressou para que o clima presente acabasse.

- Pai, mãe o Draco veio me fazer uma visita!

- Pois é, estamos vendo... – comentou James reticente.

Harry se aproximou apressadamente de Draco e o puxou pelo pulso.

- Dá licença! – disse para os pais e os dois olhavam para ambos subindo a escada sem entender nada.

- Desde quando eles são amigos? – perguntou Lílian, comendo a pipoca.

- Pois é, eu também não estava sabendo disso – comentou James sintonizando a HBO. Ele abriu um sorriso e esfregou as mãos. – Meu bem, vai começar _True Blood_****!

Lílian revirou os olhos e se acomodou em James que sentou ao lado dela, passando um braço por trás de suas costas. Enquanto isso Harry já havia sumido pelas escadas junto com Draco. Assim que entraram Draco encostou Harry na parede e disse, olhando-o nos olhos:

- Não esperava encontrar o sogro e a sogra tão cedo... – disse sorrindo.

_**And I´m tired**_

_(__E eu estou cansado)_

_**I should not have let you go**_

_(__Eu não deveria ter deixado você ir)_

Harry não conseguiu não rir abertamente. Ele envolveu o pescoço de Draco com os braços.

- Eu sinto muito pelo o que eu fiz, Draco. – ele disse olhando para os lábios dele e depois para seus olhos. – Você pode desculpar o meu jeito desajeitado? – ele questionou se aproximando dos lábios do outro. Draco fechou os olhos sentindo a presença quente do corpo de Harry perto de si.

- Não me parece ser _tão_ desajeitado... – comentou Draco tomando seus lábios devagar.

A onda de sensações foi absurdamente forte. Draco sentia em Harry total aceitação, ele se deleitava naquilo. O outro também sentia o quanto estava sendo desejado naquele beijo. Logo para ambos estava insportável um contato tão delicado. Draco prensou Harry mais forte na parede, beijando-o com mais força e mais vontade. Harry aceitou o contato mais forte, entretanto ele se afastou do garoto no segundo seguinte. Draco o olhou sem entender. Harry tirou do bolso o celular e mostrou para ele, acenando com ele. Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços. Harry jogou o celular pela janela, e ambos puderam ouvir um barulho surdo que o celular fez ao cair na grama.

- Para garantir _mesmo_ que _nada_ vai nos interromper desta vez... – disse Harry sorrindo e indo em direção a Draco. O loiro achou aquilo engraçado e recebeu Harry novamente em seus braços.

_**So I crawl back into your opening arms**_

_(__Então eu volto rastejando para seus braços abertos)_

_**Yes I crawl back into your opening arms**_

_(__Sim eu volto rastejando para seus braços abertos)_

_**And I crawl back into your opening arms**_

_(__E eu volto rastejando para seus braços abertos)_

_**Yes I crawl back into your opening arms**_

_(__Sim eu volto rastejando para seus braços abertos)_

Harry sentiu os braços de Draco por sua cintura e pescoço. Ele abraçou o loiro e afundou a cabeça no vão entre seu pescoço e ombro. Ele tinha um cheiro tão bom e sua pele era tão macia e tão clara. Ele começou a beijar Draco ali e o loiro tombou a cabeça para trás em sinal de agrado. Sua pele queimava sob os lábios de Harry e ela se tornou saborosa sob os lábios de Harry. Agora foi o moreno quem o conduziu até a parede. Draco encostou e fechou os olhos. Sentiu os beijos suaves de Harry por seu pescoço e queixo. Harry segurou seu rosto com carinho e tomou seus lábios num movimento demorado e longo, mas profundo. O loiro o trouxe para mais perto desejando mais dele, sempre mais. Agora sentiu que sua mente estava se desligando da realidade, como se estivesse agora em outro mundo, um mundo muito etéreo e particular.

Encontrar Harry num beijo fazia com que ele se sentisse em outro local. Todo seu corpo ficava sensível demais, sua pele ficava quente demais, o sangue circulava mais rápido. Seus lábios tremiam diante do dele. Ele sentia-se à parte de tudo, como se aquele contato fosse o contato com sua natureza mais íntima, com sua essência. Naquele momento ele acessava a parte de sua natureza que ele menos conhecia, mas ele não tinha nenhum receio. Para Harry a novidade era grande, mas não menos prazerosa. Ele nunca havia sentido num beijo o que ele sentia nos beijos de Draco e explicar estava fora de cogitação. O mundo parecia mais calmo, na verdade inerte quando Harry sentia Draco. Nada mais importava além do momento.

Não demorou para que Draco abraçasse Harry novamente, sem parar o beijo. Devagar ele foi levando o moreno até a cama. Agora dando-lhe beijos suaves, ele tirava a camisa. Harry estava tão entorpecido pelo momento que não lembrou que seus pais estavam na sala no andar de baixo... Ele fez o mesmo que Draco e o puxou devagar pela nuca para continuar a beijá-lo. Draco deitou por cima dele, agora sim sentindo que iria explodir de tanto desejo, ao sentir o corpo do outro daquela forma. Ele deixou os lábios quentes de Harry para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Você não é nada desajeitado...

Harry sorriu com o comentário e abriu os olhos, revelando olhos verdes translúcidos. Draco não conseguia parar de mirá-lo. Sentia seu coração bater forte assim como sentia o do outro. Ele se apoiou no cotevelo enquanto o olhava. Harry passou a mão suavemente pelo seu rosto e o loiro sorriu. Harry sorriu ao mesmo tempo que ele. Ele passou os dedos pelos lábios de Draco, agora eles estavam vermelhos. Harry o achava tão lindo, tão precioso, tão cheio de vida! Ele estava começando a se interessar por aquela face que Draco mostrava a ele. Em pensar que o ex-sonserino poderia ter mostrado isso a ele antes, mas tudo havia um tempo certo, afinal.

- Está pensando demais, Harry. – comentou Draco sussurrando, seus olhos não desgrudavam dos dele.

Harry sorriu e tornou a beijá-lo, passando os braços por seu pescoço. Não havia necessidade de discurso algum naquele momento. O que importava era o momento presente e naquele momento, naquele domingo, Draco era dele, todo e somente dele. Do lado de fora da casa da família Potter um celular tocava e tocava e tocava, mas seu som era totalmente abafado pela grama.

-HP&DM-Forever-

**O****BS:**

* Certas coisas nunca mudam.

** Coitada, até parece! Coitada dela! Harry e Draco afim dela? Haha!

*** Se pronuncia "paedia". É um prato espanhol de frutos do mar.

****True Blood é uma série sobre vampiros. Recomendo!

As idéias de colocar _Crazy For You_, _Handsome Man_ e _Crushcrushcrush_ foram da querida drarrylover . br!

**Músics usadas na fic em ordem de "aparecimento":**

_Blink 182 – I Miss You__; _

_Madonna – Crazy For You_ (toque de mensagem do celular do Harry);

_Robbie Williams – Handsome Man_ (toque de chamada do celular do Harry);

_Paramore – Crushcrushcrush_ (última mensagem que Draco manda à Harry quando ele está na casa do Rony);

_Coldplay – Warning Sign _(em homenagem a minha amiga Amy Lupin);

_Coldplay – Green Eyes_ (toque do celular do Draco quando Harry liga, em homenagem a minha amiga Amy Lupin).


End file.
